wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Krzyżacy/Tom II/Rozdział IX
Maćko gotował się do drogi, a Jagienka nie pokazywała się w Bogdańcu przez dwa dni, spędziła je bowiem na naradach z Czechem. Spotkał ją stary rycerz dopiero dnia trzeciego, w niedzielę, w drodze do kościoła. Jechała do Krze–śni z bratem Jaśkiem i ze znacznym pocztem zbrojnych pachołków, albowiem nie była pewna, czy Cztan i Wilk leżą jeszcze i czy nie uczynią na nią jakowejś napaści. – Chciałam i tak wstąpić po mszy do Bogdańca – rzekła, powitawszy Maćka – bo pilną mam do was sprawę, ale możemy i zaraz o niej gadać. To rzekłszy, wysunęła się na przodek orszaku, nie chcąc widocznie, by pachołkowie słyszeli rozmowę, a gdy Maćko znalazł się przy niej, zapytała: – To już pewno jedziecie? – Da Bóg, jutro, nie później. – I do Malborga? – Do Malborga albo i nie. Gdzie wypadnie. – To posłuchajcie teraz i mnie. Długo myślałam, co mi trzeba uczynić, a teraz chcę się i was o radę spytać. Drzewiej, wiecie, póki tatulo był żyw, a opat miał moc w sobie, było co innego. Cztan i Wilk myśleli też, że jednego z nich wybiorę, i hamowali się wzajem. A teraz ostanę bez nijakiej obrony i albo będę w Zgorzelicach za ostrokołem jako w więzieniu siedzieć, albo niechybnie stanie mi się tu od nich krzywda. Sami powiedzcie, czy nie tak? – Ba – rzekł Maćko – myślałem o tym i ja. – I coście wymyślili? – Nie wymyśliłem nic, ale to jeno ci muszę powiedzieć, że u nas przecie polski kraj i że za przemoc nad dziewką okrutne są kary w statucie. – To dobrze, ale granicę nietrudno przeskoczyć. Jużci wiem, że i Śląsk polski kraj, a wżdy tam książęta sami się z sobą wadzą i na się wzajem następują. Żeby nie to, żyłby mój tatulo kochany. Nalazło tam już Niemców i burzą a krzywdy czynią, więc kto się chce między nimi skryć, to się i skryje. Pewnie, że łatwo bym się ni Cztanowi, ni Wilkowi nie dała, ale chodzi mi też i o braci. Nie będzie tu mnie, będzie spokój, a jeśli w Zgorzelicach ostanę, Bóg wie, co się przygodzi. Zdarzą się napaści, bitki, a Jaśkowi już czternaście roków i żadna, a nie dopieroż moja, moc go nie utrzyma. Ostatni raz, kiedyście to nam w pomoc przyszli, już on się rwał ku przodowi i jak Cztan prasnął w kupę buławą, mało mu o głowę nie zawadził. Hej! gadał już Jaśko czeladzi, że obu tamtych pozwie na udeptaną ziemię. Nie będzie, mówię wam, ni dnia spokoju, bo i młodszych może co złego spotkać. – Wiera! psubraty oni są, i Cztan, i Wilk – rzekł żywo Maćko – wszelako na dzieci ręki nie podniosą. Tfu! Taką rzecz chyba Krzyżak uczyni. – Na dzieci ręki nie podniosą, ale w zgiełku albo, czego Boże broń, w razie ognia o przygodę nietrudno. Co tu gadać! Miłuje braci stara Sieciechowa jak rodzonych i opieki a zaś starunku im nie zabraknie, jeno beze mnie byłoby przezpieczniej niż ze mną. – Może być – odrzekł Maćko. Po czym spojrzał bystro na dziewczynę: – Czegoż ty chcesz? A ona odrzekła przyciszonym głosem: – Weźcie mnie z sobą. Na to Maćko, choć nietrudno mu już było domyślić się zakończenia rozmowy, zdumiał się jednak mocno, zatrzymał konia i zawołał: – Bój się Boga, Jagienka! Ona zaś spuściła głowę i odrzekła jakby z nieśmiałością i zarazem smutkiem: – Moiście wy! Jako co do mnie, wolę szczerze mówić niż taić. I Hlawa, i wy powiadacie, że Zbyszko już tamtej nigdy nie odnajdzie, a Czech gorzej się jeszcze spodziewa. Bóg mi świadek, nie życzę jej nijakiego zła. Niech mu ją tam, niebogę, Matka Boska strzeże i uchroni. Milsza ona była ode mnie Zbyszkowi, no i nie ma rady! taka moja dola. Ale widzicie, póki jej Zbyszko nie odnajdzie albo jeśli, jako wierzycie, nigdy nie odnajdzie, to, to... – To co? – spytał Maćko, widząc, że dziewka coraz się więcej miesza i zacina. – To ja nie chcę być ni Cztanowa, ni Wilkowa, ni niczyja. Maćko odetchnął z zadowoleniem. – Myślałem, żeś go już zabaczyła – rzekł. A ona odpowiedziała jeszcze smutniej: – Hej!... – To i czegóż chcesz? Jakoże mi między Krzyżaki cię brać? – Niekoniecznie między Krzyżaki. Chciałabym teraz choć do opata, który w Sieradzu chorością złożon. Nie ma on tam jednej życzliwej duszy przy sobie, bo szpylmany pewnikiem dzbana więcej pilnują niż jego, a to przecie mój krzestny i dobrodziej. A choćby zdrów był, to też bym szukała jego opieki, bo ludzie się go boją. – Nie będę ja się tam sprzeczał – rzekł Maćko, który w gruncie rzeczy rad był z postanowienia Jagienki, znając bowiem Krzyżaków, wierzył głęboko, że Danuśka nie wyjdzie żywa z ich rąk. – Ale to ci jeno rzekę, że w drodze z dziewką okrutny kłopot. – Może z inną, ale nie ze mną. Nie potykałam ja się dotychczas nigdy, ale nie nowina mi z kuszy dziać i trudy na łowach znosić. Jak trzeba, to trzeba, nie bójcie się. Wezmę szatki Jaśko–we, pątlik nawłosy, kordzik przypaszę i pojadę. Jaśko, choć młodszy, ni na włos nie mniejszy, a z gęby taki ci do mnie podobny, że jak bywało, przebieraliśmy się na zapusty, to i tatuło nieboszczyk nie umiał rzec, które on, a które Ja... Obaczycie, ze nie pozna mnie ni opat, ni – kto inny. – Ni Zbyszko? – Jeśli go obaczę... Maćko zamyślił się przez chwilę, po czym uśmiechnął się nagle i rzekł – A Wilk z Brzozowej i Cztan z Rogowa to chyba się powściekają! – A niech się powściekają. Gorzej, że może za nami pojadą. – No! nie boję się. Stary ja, ale lepiej mi pod pięść nie włazić. I wszystkim Gradom też!... Zbyszka już przecie spróbowali. Tak rozmawiając, dojechali do Krześni. W kościele był i stary Wilk z Brzozowej, który kiedy niekiedy rzucał posępne spojrzenia na Maćka, ale ów o to nie dbał. I z lekkim sercem powracał po mszy wraz z Jagienką do domu. Lecz gdy na rozstaju pożegnali się z sobą i gdy znalazł się sam w Bogdańcu, poczęły mu przychodzić do głowy mniej wesołe myśli. Rozumiał, że ni Zgorzelicom, ni rodzeństwu Jagienki na wypadek jej wyjazdu istotnie nic nie grozi. "Po dziewkę by sięgali – mówił sobie – bo to jest inna rzecz, ale na sieroty albo na ich mienie ręki nie podniosą, gdyż okryliby się hańbą okrutną i kto żyw, ruszyłby przeciw nim jakoby przeciw prawdziwym wilkom. Ale Bogdaniec zostanie na łasce Bożej!... Kopce poprzesypują, stada zagarną, kmieciów odmówią!... Da Bóg, jak wrócę, to odbiję, zapowiedź poślę i do sądu pozwę, boć nie sama pięść, ale i prawo u nas rządzi... Jeno czy wrócę i kiedy wrócę?... Strasznie się oni na mnie zawzięli, że im do dziewki przeszkadzam, a gdy ona pojedzie za mną, to będą jeszcze zawziętsi". I chwycił go żal, bo już zagospodarował się był w Bogdańcu jako się patrzy, a teraz był pewien, że gdy powróci, zastanie znów pustkę i zniszczenie. "Ano! trzeba radzić" – pomyślał. Jakoż po obiedzie kazał okulbaczyć konia, siadł na niego i pojechał wprost do Brzozowej. Przyjechał już mrokiem. Stary Wilk siedział w przodowej izbie za dzbanem miodu, młody zaś, poszczerbion przez Cztana, leżał na pokrytej skórami ławie i pił także. Maćko wszedł niespodzianie do izby i stanął w progu z twarzą surową, wysoki, kościsty, bez zbroi, ale z tęgim kordem przy boku, oni zaś poznali go natychmiast, bo na oblicze padał mu jasny blask płomienia, i w pierwszej chwili zarówno ojciec, jak i syn zerwali się piorunem na równe nogi i skoczywszy ku ścianom, chwycili za oręż, jaki im wpadł pod rękę. Lecz stary bywalec znający na wylot ludzi i obyczaje nie zmieszał się bynajmniej, dłonią nie sięgnął do korda, tylko wsparł się pod bok i rzekł spokojnym głosem, w którym drgało nieco szyderstwa: – Jakoże? Taka ślachecka gościna w Brzozowej? Na te słowa tamtym opadły zaraz ręce, a po chwili stary wypuścił z brzękiem na ziemię miecz, młody – dzidę, i stali z powyciąganymi ku Maćkowi szyjami, mając twarze jeszcze złowrogie, ale już zdumione i zawstydzone. Ów zaś uśmiechnął się i rzekł: – Pochwalony Jezus Chrystus! – Na wieki wieków. – I święty Jerzy. – Służym mu. – Po somsiedzkum przyjechał – z dobrą wolą. – Z dobrą wolą witamy. Święta osoba gość. Dopieroż stary Wilk skoczył ku Maćkowi, a za starym młody i obaj poczęli ściskać mu prawicę, a następnie usadzili na poczesnym miejscu za stołem. W mig dołożono szczap do komina, nakryto kilimkiem stół, postawiono misy pełne jadła, łagwie piwa, dzbańce miodu i poczęli jeść i pić. Młody Wilk rzucał od czasu do czasu na Maćka szczególnym wzrokiem, w którym cześć dla gościa usiłowała przezwyciężyć nienawiść do człowieka ale służył mu jednak tak pilnie, że aż pobladł ze zmęczenia, gdyż był ranny i pozbawion zwykłej siły. I ojca, i syna paliła ciekawość, z czym Maćko przyjechał, żaden jednak nie zapytał go o nic, czekając, póki sam mówić nie zacznie. Ów zaś, jako człowiek znający obyczaj, chwalił jadło, napitek i gościnność i dopiero gdy się dobrze nasycił, spojrzał przed się z powagą i rzekł: – Zdarzy się nieraz ludziom wadzić, ba! i potykać, ale somsiedzki mir nade wszystko! – Nie masz nad mir godniejszej rzeczy – odpowiedział z równą powagą stary Wilk. – Bywa też – rzekł znów Maćko – że gdy człeku w daleką drogę jechać trzeba, to chociaż z kim w nieprzyjaźni żył, przecie mu go żal i bez pożegnania nie chce odjechać. – Bóg zapłać za szczere słowo. – Nie słowo, jeno i uczynek, bom przyjechał. – Z duszy radziśmy wam. Przyjeżdżajcie choćby i co dzień. – Bogdajem mógł i was w Bogdańcu uczcić, jako się należy ludziom znającym rycerską cześć, ale mi rychło w drogę czas. – Na wojnę zaś alibo do jakowegoś świętego miejsca? – Wolej by to lub tamto, ale gorzej, bo między Krzyżaki. – Między Krzyżaki? – zakrzyknęli jednocześnie ojciec i syn. – Tak jest! – odparł Maćko. – A kto między nich, nie będąc im przyjacielem, jedzie, temu się lepiej i z Bogiem, i z ludźmi pojednać, aby zaś nie tylko żywota, ale i wiekuistego zbawienia nie stradał. – To aż dziw – rzekł stary Wilk. – Jeszczem też takiego człeka nie widział, który by się z nimi zetknął, a krzywdy i uciemiężenia nie doznał. – Tak jak i całe nasze królestwo! – dodał Maćko. – Ni Litwa przed krztem świętym, ni Tatarzy nie byli mu ciężsi od tych diabelskich mnichów. – Rzetelna prawda, ale bo też wiecie: zbierało się i zbierało, póki się nie nazbierało, a teraz czas by skończyć, ot jak! To rzekłszy, stary splunął z lekka w obie dłonie, młody zaś dodał: – Nie może już inaczej być. – I pewnie będzie, ale kiedy? – nie nasza w tym głowa, jeno królewska. Może prędko, może nieprędko... Bóg to wie, a tymczasem trzeba mi do nich jechać. – A czy nie z wykupem za Zbyszka? Na wzmiankę uczynioną przez ojca o Zbyszku twarz młodego Wilka pobladła w jednej chwili z nienawiści i uczyniła się złowroga. Lecz Maćko odpowiedział spokojnie: – Może i z wykupem, ale nie za Zbyszka. Słowa te wzmogły jeszcze ciekawość obu dziedziców Brzozowej, więc stary, nie mogąc już dłużej wytrzymać, rzekł: – Wola wasza mówić albo nie mówić, po co tam jedziecie. – Powiem! powiem! – rzekł, kiwając głową, Maćko. – Ale pierwej powiem wam co innego. Oto, uważcie, po moim wyjeździe Bogdaniec zostanie na opiece Bożej... Drzewiej, kiedyśmy to oba ze Zbyszkiem wojowali pod księciem Witoldem, miał oko na naszą chudobę opat, ba, trochę i Zych ze Zgorzelic, a teraz nie będzie i tego. Strasznie markotno pomyśleć człowiekowi, że po próżnicy zabiegał i pracował... A przecie rozumiecie, jako to bywa: ludzi mi odmówią, granicę zaorzą, ze stad też urwie każdy, co będzie mógł, i choćby Pan Jezus pozwolił szczęśliwie wrócić, to wrócim znów do pustki... Jeden na to sposób i jedno poratowanie: dobry sąsiad. Przeto tum przyjechał prosić was po sąsiedzku, abyście Bogdaniec w opiekę wzięli i krzywdy nie dali uczynić. Usłyszawszy tę prośbę, spojrzał stary Wilk na młodego, a młody na starego i obaj zdumieli się niepomiernie. Nastała chwila milczenia, gdyż na razie żaden nie zdobył się na odpowiedź. Maćko zaś podniósł do ust czarę miodu, wypił ją, po czym mówił dalej tak spokojnie i poufnie, jakby ci obaj byli mu od lat najbliższymi przyjaciółmi. – To już powiem wam szczerze, od kogo się tu najwięcej szkód boję. Jużci nie od kogo innego, jeno od Cztana z Rogowa. Od was, choćbyśmy i w nieprzyjaźni się rozstali, nie bałbym się, a to z takiej przyczyny, żeście ludzie rycerscy, którzy do oczu nieprzyjacielowi staną, wszelako niegodnej pomsty za jego oczyma nie wywrą. Hej! z wami całkiem co innego... Co rycerz, to rycerz! Ale Cztan jest prostak, a od prostaka wszystkiego się można spodziewać, tym bardziej że jako wiecie, okrutnie on na mnie zawzięty za to, że mu do Jagienki Zychówny przeszkadzam. – Którą dla bratanka chowacie! – wybuchnął młody Wilk. A Maćko spojrzał na niego i przez chwilę trzymał go pod zimnym wzrokiem, następnie zwrócił się do starego i rzekł spokojnie: – Wiecie, mój bratanek z jedną mazurską dziedziczką się ożenił i wiano zacne wziął. Nastało ponowne, głębsze jeszcze milczenie; ojciec i syn patrzyli przez jakiś czas na Maćka z otwartymi ustami, na koniec starszy ozwał się: – Hę! jakże to? Bo gadali... Powiedzcie?... A Maćko, niby nie zważając na pytanie, mówił dalej: – Dlatego właśnie trzeba mi jechać i dlatego proszę was: wejrzyjcie też od czasu do czasu na Bogdaniec i nie dajcie mi nikomu krzywdy uczynić, a zwłaszcza od najścia Cztanowego mnie ustrzeżcie, jako godni i uczciwi somsiedzi!... Przez ten czas młody Wilk, który miał rozum dość bystry, prędko pomiarkował, że skoro Zbyszko się ożenił, to Maćka lepiej jest mieć przyjacielem, albowiem i Jagienka miała do niego ufność i we wszystkim gotowa była iść za jego radą. Nagle całkiem nowe widoki otworzyły się przed oczyma młodego paliwody. "Nie dość się Maćkowi nie sprzeciwić, trzeba go jeszcze zjednać!" – rzekł sobie. Więc choć był trochę napity, wyciągnął wartko pod stołem rękę, ułapił ojca za kolano, ścisnął mocno na znak, żeby czegoś niepotrzebnego nie powiedział, sam zaś rzekł: – Wy się Cztana nie bójcie! Oho! niechby jeno spróbował! Poszczerbił mnie on krzynę – prawda! – alem też mu za to tak ten włochaty pysk pochlastał, że go rodzona mać nie poznała. Nie bójcie się niczego! Jedźcie spokojnie. Nie zginie wam i jedna wrona z Bogdańca! – To, widzę, zacni z was ludzie. Przyrzekacie? – Przyrzekamy! – zawołali obaj. – Na rycerską cześć? – Na rycerską cześć. – I na klejnot? – I na klejnot! ba! i na krzyż! Tak nam dopomóż Bóg! Maćko uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, po czym rzekł: – No, tegom się po was i spodziewał. A kiedy tak, to wam jeszcze coś rzekę... Zych, jako wiecie, mnie zdał opiekę nad dziećmi. Dlategom to Cztanowi i tobie, młodziaku, przeszkadzał, kiedyście to siłą chcieli wtargnąć do Zgorzelic. A teraz, jak będę w Malborgu albo Bóg wie gdzie, taka to będzie i opieka... Prawda, że nad sierotami jest Bóg i że takiemu, który by je chciał pokrzywdzić, nie tylko by szyję toporem ucięto, aleby go i za bezecnego ogłoszono. Wszelako markotno mi, że jadę. Okrutnie markotno. Obiecajcieże mi, jako i sierot Zychowych nie tylko sami nie pokrzywdzicie, ale i nikomu ich pokrzywdzić nie dacie. – Przysięgamy! przysięgamy! – Na rycerską cześć i na klejnot? – Na rycerską cześć i na klejnot! – I na krzyż także? – I na krzyż! – Bóg słyszał. Amen! – zakończył Maćko. I odetchnął głęboko, bo wiedział, że takiej przysięgi dotrzymają, choćby każden miał sobie pięści z gniewu i złości poobgryzać. I począł się zaraz żegnać, ale oni zatrzymali go prawie przemocą. Musiał pić i pokumał się ze starym Wilkiem, młody zaś, choć zwykle po pijanemu zwady szukał, tym razem odgrażał się tylko na Cztana, a koło Maćka zabiegał tak gorliwie, jakby zaraz jutro miał dostać od niego Jagienkę. Przed północą jednak omdlał z wysiłku, a gdy go docucono, zasnął kamieniem. Stary poszedł wkrótce za przykładem syna, tak że Maćko zostawił ich obu jak nieżywych przy stole. Sam jednak, mając głowę nad miarę wytrzymałą, nie był pijany, tylko nieco rozochocon, więc wracając do domu, rozmyślał prawie z radością o tym, czego dokazał. – No! – mówił sobie. – Bogdaniec bezpieczny i Zgorzelice bezpieczne. Powściekają się z przyczyny Jagienkowej jazdy, a strzec i mojego, i jej dobra będą, bo muszą. Pan Jezus dał człeku obrotność... Jak gdzie nie można pięścią, to trzeba rozumem... Jeśli wrócę, nie bez tego będzie, żeby mnie stary w pole nie pozwał, ale mniejsza o to... Bóg by dał, żeby tak i Krzyżaków usidlić... Ale z nimi trudniej... Nasz, choć trafi się i psubrat, wszelako gdy na rycerską cześć i klejnot przysięże, to i zdzierży, a dla nich przysięga tyle, co plucie na wodę. Ale może mnie Matka Pana Chrystusowa wesprze, że przydam się na coś Zbyszkowi, jakom się teraz Zychowym dzieciom i Bogdańcowi przydał... Tu przyszło mu do głowy, że po prawdzie mogłaby dziewczyna nie jechać, bo dwaj Wilkowie będą jej strzegli jak źrenicy oka. Po chwili jednak porzucił tę myśl: "Wilkowie będą ją strzegli, ale za to Cztan będzie tym bardziej nastawał. Bóg wie, kto kogo zmoże, a rzecz pewna, że zdarzą się bitki i napaści, w których ucierpieć mogą Zgorzelice, Zychowe sieroty i sama nawet dziewczyna. Wilkom pilnować samego Bogdańca będzie łatwiej, a dla dziewki lepiej w każdym razie, by była z dala od tych dwóch zabijaków i zarazem blisko bogatego opata". Maćko nie wierzył w to, by Danusia mogła wyjść żywa z rąk krzyżackich, więc nie wyzbył się jeszcze nadziei, że gdy czasem Zbyszko wróci wdowcem, wówczas niechybnie poczuje ku Jagience wolę Bożą. – Hej, mocny Boże! – mówił sobie – żeby tak, mając Spychów, jeszcze potem Jagienkę wziął z Moczydołami i z tym, co jej opat ostawi, nie pożałowałbym i kamienia wosku na świece! Na podobnych rozmyślaniach prędko zeszła mu droga z Brzozowej, jednakże przybył późną już nocą i zdziwił się, ujrzawszy mocno oświecone błony okien. Parobcy też nie spali, bo zaledwie wjechał na oborę, wybiegł ku niemu stajenny. – Goście jakowiś czy co? – zapytał Maćko, zsiadając z konia. – Jest panicz ze Zgorzelic z Czechem – odrzekł stajenny. Maćka zdziwiły te odwiedziny. Jagienka obiecała przyjechać nazajutrz do dnia i mieli zaraz ruszać. Czemu więc przyjechał Jaśko, i to tak późno. Stary rycerz pomyślał, że mogło się coś przytrafić w Zgorzelicach, i z pewnym niepokojem w duszy wszedł do domu. Ale w izbie, w wielkim glinianym kominie, który zastąpił we dworze zwykle ułożone na środku izby ognisko, paliły się jasno i wesoło żywiczne szczypki, a nad stołem płonęły w żelaznych kunach dwie pochodnie, przy których blasku ujrzał Maćko Jaśka, Czecha Hlawę i jeszcze jednego młodego pachołka, z twarzą rumianą jak jabłuszko. – Jakoże się miewasz, Jaśku, a co tam z Jagienką? – zapytał stary szlachcic. – Jagienka kazała wam powiedzieć – rzekł, całując go w rękę, chłopak – że się rozmyśliła i woli zostać w doma. – Bójcieże się Boga! a to co? jak? Cóż jej tam do głowy strzeliło? A chłopak podniósł na niego modre oczęta i począł się śmiać. – Czegoż się rzechoczesz? Lecz w tej chwili Czech i drugi pachołek wybuchnęli także wesołym śmiechem. – Widzicie! – zawołał mniemany chłopak – któż mnie pozna, skoroście wy nie poznali? Dopieroż Maćko przypatrzył się wdzięcznej figurce uważniej i zawołał: – W imię Ojca i Syna! Czyste zapusty! A ty tu skrzacie czego? – Ba! czego?... Komu w drogę, temu czas! – Miałaś przecie jutro świtaniem przyjechać? – Jużci! Jutro świtaniem, żeby wszyscy widzieli! Jutro pomyślą w Zgorzelicach, żem u was w gościnie, i nie opatrzą się aż pojutrze. Sieciechowa i Jaśko wiedzą, ale Jaśko obiecał na rycerską cześć, że powie dopiero wtedy, gdy poczną się niepokoić. Ale nie poznaliście mnie – co? Więc z kolei począł się Maćko śmiać. – A niechże ci się jeszcze ta przyjrzę... Hej! okrutnie śwarny z ciebie pacholik!... i osobliwy, bo z takiego można się i przychowku doczekać... Sprawiedliwie mówię. Żebym to nie był stary – no! Ale i tak ci powiadam: waruj się, dziewko, włazić mi w oczy! waruj się!... I począł jej przygrażać palcem, śmiejąc się, ale patrzył na nią z wielkim upodobaniem, albowiem takiego pachołka nigdy w życiu nie widział. Na głowie miała pątliczek jedwabny czerwony, na sobie zielony sukienny kubrak, a zaś spodeńki buchaste przy biodrach, a dalej obcisłe, w których jedna nogawiczka była barwy pątlika, druga w podłużne pasy. I z bogatym kordzikiem przy boku, z uśmiechniętą i jasną jak zorza twarzą wyglądała tak ślicznie, że oczu nie można było od niej oderwać. – Boga mi! – mówił rozweselony Maćko. – Alibo cudne jakoweś paniątko, alibo kwiatuszek czy co? Po czym zwrócił się do drugiego pachołka i zapytał: – A ten tu?... pewnikiem też jaki odmieniec? – A wżdy to Sieciechówna – odrzekła Jagienka. – Nieskładnie by mi było samej między wami, bo jakże? To dlatego wzięłam z sobą Anulkę, że we dwie raźniej, i pomoc jest, i sługa. Jej też nikt nie pozna. – Masz ci, babo, wesele! Mało było jednej, będzie dwie. – Nie przekomarzajcie się. – Nie przekomarzam się ja, ale przecie w dzień każdy pozna i ją, i ciebie. – Ba! a po czym? – Bo ci kolana k'sobie idą – i jej też. – Dajcie spokój!... – Jużci dam, bo mi nie pora, ale czy i Cztan z Wilkiem dadzą, Bóg wie. Wiesz ty, bąku, skąd wracam? Z Brzozowej. – Na miły Bóg! Co też mówicie? –Prawdę, jako i to prawda, że Wilkowie będą bronili od Cztana i Bogdańca, i Zgorzelic. No! pozwać nieprzyjaciół i pobić się z nimi łatwo, ale z nieprzyjaciół stróżów własnego dobra uczynić to nie byle cap potrafi. Tu Maćko począł opowiadać o swoich odwiedzinach u Wilków, jak ich sobie zjednał i na hak przywiódł, a ona słuchała z wielkim zdumieniem, a gdy wreszcie skończył, rzekła: – Chytrości to Pan Jezus wam nie poskąpił, i miarkuję, że wszystko tak zawsze będzie, jak chcecie. Lecz Maćko począł na to kiwać głową jakby ze smutkiem. – Ej, dziewczyno, kiedy by tak wszystko było, jako ja chcę, to ty byś dawno już była gospodynią w Bogdańcu! Na to Jagienka popatrzyła na niego czas jakiś swymi modrymi oczyma, po czym, zbliżywszy się, pocałowała go w rękę. – Czegóż mnie boćkasz? – zapytał stary. – Nic!... Mówię jeno dobranoc, bo późno, a jutro trzeba nam do dnia ruszyć. I zabrawszy Sieciechównę, odeszła, a Maćko zaprowadził Czecha do alkierza, gdzie ległszy na żubrzych skórach zasnęli obaj snem mocnym i krzepiącym. Krzyżacy 41